pembletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaphysics of the Divine Realms
"A Treatise on the Metaphysics of the Divine Realms" is a work by the natural philosopher and theoretical metaphysician Albertus Agrippa, Regius Professor of Theological Metaphysics at the University of Wasmeinau. Given that there are many ways in which the other gods resemble purp on close inspection in their realms, I had a toothbrush thought just now yeah/ ?* I think I see where you might be going Also considering that in our cosmology, the world is the product of the overlapping of the various other realms of the traditional gods, with their power within the realms changing according to their worship along with the reality of the world itself... (in fluidity, you might say) the world is yet another divine realm, but of one which is fundamentally defined by their relationship to the other gods? Making them fundamentally related to all the gods, and yet fluid in nature? If anything, I think it'd be quite important, and would make sense as a kind of binding element between them which together create the White God that the Tall Kingdomers believe to be the amalgamation of all the divines I kinda of follow... but not 100% I've got the vague concept, can you abridge the idea to make it clearer? Think of the purple god as a molecular bond between the atoms of the other gods. The mundane universe is the world created by the convergence of the divine realms. The force binding them together, but somewhat dependent on those other gods, is the purple god. so... is it like the purple god is the god of this realm? but also not if it was a venn diagram is it like.... or First and is the mortal realm the same as or within the purple ring? I feel like the universe is the god's realm, but the planet is only a very small part of it hmm I presume we're treating this as not-quite-objective truth but a fairly accurate representation of a truth we don't quite understand/comprehend? Yeah super A helpful visualisation Let's face it, the fundamental distinction between god and realm is hazy at the best of times xD so, going back to the prophecy thing - how would you say that ties in? The Yellow goddess remains the goddess of prophecy, but in convergence with the realms of all the other gods results in a god who is capable of operating in multiple realms including prophecy Potentially making it much better as a god of prophecy overall due to the access to more realms in a way You know/ ? yeah sounds good BUT adding to what you were saying because the purple god is less "fixed" in our world, due to the purple god's fluid nature, the yellow god is far more reliable for actually providing prophecies in the first place, hence the association with prophecy similarly, that accounts for the special prophecies that are closer associated with purple god, such as those allegedly kept in the Astrologian's vault in Alasorra. Yeah, that'd make a lot of sense. So Yellow is better for more specific prophecies concerning particular small things, whereas perhaps the purple is better for things which affect much wider things that affect a broader range of things? yeah something along those lines I had also seen the purple god's prophecies as more certain, as, using our new lore, he is capable of taking more things into account as is in himself somewhat timeless Yvir's prophecies are not set in stone, they are predictive and advisory whereas Koldar's are the absolute fate of the universe, though I'm not sure if this 100% objectively true or just taken for granted as true though as I say, bloody hard to get a prophecy out of Koldar are they somewhat vaguely like Elder Scrolls? Resonance is essentially fragments of the primordial soup that is the realms Like building blocks smashed together and fused but then some blocks break off in the process Resonance is essentiall molecules that have free radicals, because they are incomplete and reactive they are therefore open to manipuilation. Free radical resonant molecules are a part of the world, like any other, and are therefore near impossible to detect or differentiate from any other building block/atom/molecule, unless stimulated into reacting. Prayer would fulfill the free-radical, creating a whole molecule. This is, as it always was, a part of the world, but now it has been altered. Thus, prayer has altered the world REDSTONE: how does amplification work? " ☀"The energy probably comes from it being constantly in flux, and then it being suddenly certain in terms of probability" All other realities where red stone is one thing or another dissipate, and in order to do so that energy has to go somewhere So it is released into the world the moment it is observed. It’s more powerful effects are merely the result of it being under increased scrutiny I'm just speculating that it's some sort of alternate possibilities thing.Like, multiple realities being layered on top of each other in a crystalline formation. And when you break the redstone's bonds, it produces a huge amount of energy as the various co-existing possibilities converge into a space too small to fit them, thus expelling the excess energy in certain ways That said, I do think that the gods are in some way linked to the idea of multiple possibilities There’s a constant weighing of things leading to subsequent events, like with The Trials Category:Books Category:Theology Category:Religion